gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
CAT1-VGR Hyperion GR
The CAT1-VGR Hyperion GR is a variant of the CAT1-XG Hyperion G. It appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray R photonovel. Technology & Combat Characteristics Derived from the Hyperion G, the CAT1-VGR Hyperion GR and its twin CAT1-VGL Hyperion GL are created by Valerio Valeri to jointly protect the MBF-02VV Gundam Astray Turn Red. During combat, Hyperion GR will be on the Gundam Astray Turn Red's right while the Hyperion GL is on the left. The Hyperion GR is identical to the Hyperion G in all aspects except for its color, and holds its beam submachine gun in the right hand while the shield is mounted on the left forearm. The suit is fully controlled by the AI, 80, has the Trio System and is commandeered by Gundam Astray Turn Red. Unlike the ground-use Hyperion G, the Hyperion GR can be used in space. The ‘G’ in its name does not mean ‘Ground’, but instead it means ‘Good’. Armaments ;*Multi-barrel CIWS :The Hyperion GR features two head-mounted multi-barrel CIWS guns to shoot down incoming missiles or enemies at close range. ;*RBW Type 7001 "Romteknica" Beam Knife :For close combat, the Hyperion GR features five RBW Type 7001 "Romteknica" beam knives. One is stored on each limb and one on the sub-machine gun. The knives are powered by their own independent batteries, drawing no power from the suit's battery and can thus be also used as throwing weapons. ;*"Zastava Stigmate" RFW-99 Beam Submachine Gun :The main ranged combat weapon of the suit is the "Zastava Stigmate" beam sub-machine gun. The beam sub-machine gun's battery is stored in a "clip" which can be quickly and easily replaced, and while its shots are weaker than those of standard beam rifles, its rate of fire is much greater. The sub-machine gun also mounts a "Romteknica" beam knife below the sensor, allowing the suit to engage in close combat quickly without changing weapons. The beam knife can also be ejected to hit incoming enemy unit. ;*"Forfanterie" Beam Cannon :The strongest weapon of the Hyperion GR is its "Forfanterie" beam cannon, which is mounted in the right backpack binder, below the lightwave barrier emitter. This cannon folds over the shoulder when in use and is powered by its own battery, which is ejected after each shot. ;*GAU-8M2 52mm machine gun :The same back-mounted machine gun as used by Hyperion G. The machine gun allows Hyperion GR to attack enemy units at the back without turning and is often rotated to the front when in use. ;*"Armure Lumiere" Mono-phase Lightwave Shield :The Hyperion GR has one lightwave shield emitter and it is mounted in the right backpack binder, which flips over the shoulder when the system is in use. As such, it only generates a single plane of triangular beam shield in the frontal direction. However, Hyperion GR can still attack through the shield, including throwing its beam knife and the beam emitted by the system can still take on other shapes and be used as an offensive weapon that is capable of penetrating other lightwave barriers, positron barriers and beam shields. ;*Shield :The same shield as used by the Dagger series, it provides additional defense and ensures that Hyperion GR still has some kind of protection if in the event the lightwave shield is penetrated. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trio System :A system that allows for better coordination between the Turn Red, Hyperion GR and Hyperion GL during battle. This system is actually a copy of ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R's Buddy System, and is first used by GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam, GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam and GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam. ;*80 :A combat AI based on 8 and the AI that Valerio Valeri is working on. Unlike the AI system installed in other MS, 80 is capable of controlling a MS by itself, but it can also serve as a support system if the pilot is present in the cockpit. When a pilot is present, 80 will put the pilot's safety as its top priority. History The Hyperion GR first appeared when Valerio Valeri shows off all of his MS creations to Lowe Guele, who had arrived to demand the return of 8. The facility that Valerio Valeri and Lowe are in is then attacked by a ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R and numerous DI Adagas. To fend off the attackers, Valerio Valeri deployed all of his MS and personally launched in the Gundam Astray Turn Red, while Lowe launched in his MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon. During the battle, Lowe deduced that the sole Destiny Impulse R present was the controller of the DI Adagas and Valerio Valeri came up with a plan to destroy it. They let the GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam, GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam and GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam deal with the DI Adagas while they try to get close to the Destiny Impulse R. Protected by the Hyperion GR and Hyperion GL, the Red Dragon and Turn Red rushed towards the Destiny Impulse R, which is protected by the DI Adagas. Lowe and Valerio Valeri later took advantage of the gap in the DI Adagas' attack and slashed Destiny Impulse R with their suits' swords simultaneously, destroying it. Notes & Trivia *The submachine gun "Zavasta Stigmate" quite possibly derives its name from the Serbian corporation Zavasta, which manufactures weapons among other things. Picture Gallery CAT-1VGR CAT-1VGL.jpg|Hyperion GR (white and blue MS) & Hyperion GL (white and red MS) SEED Destiny Astray R 11.jpg|Hyperion GR on the Gundam Astray Turn Red's right External links